Whispering Sand
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 5th tribute to the sweetest couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi/Yayoi Aoba. ENJOY!


+ Category: **Captain Tsubasa **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Humor**

**Author's notes:** Hi guys, I've come back again with another fic for our fav couple. I'm in the need of some stimulation to avoid boredom during the time when my boss is away. **^^"** You see, I've started working for nearly two months now and the experience has been very wonderful. _*V-sigh*_

I dedicate this one-shot especially for you, lovely **Luly**. I hope this would at least bring a smile on your face after the 'bad luck'. _*sweatdrop*_ To my other friends/readers, I've always been grateful for your support. **;-)**

Captain Tsubasa does NOT belong to me. Because if it were, we would not see Tsubasa/Sanae as the only important couple. I can assure that.

**~ WHISPERING SAND ~**

_Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot…_

The sand was warm beneath her bare feet, scratchy and dry. The towel was getting covered in sand by the kids running by, sending the sand up in clouds. A gull – far from sounding graceful – squawked. Yayoi fiddled nervously with one strap of her bathing suit. All the people were doing their own thing and running around, or sunbathing, or splashing in the ocean. One little girl wailed at her mother that the water kept knocking down her sand castle.

The sun beat down. Wiping her bangs out of her sweaty forehead, Yayoi glanced to her right, by just the tiniest fraction…

…And felt her face flush a hundred shades of red.

She'd finally done it. As team Musashi's manager she'd persuaded all the guys to go to the beach, and while they were horsing around in the water, shoving each other under, she was sitting beside **him**. No one else interrupting, just them, sitting next to each other, no interference.

_Shoot._

Of course, he technically wasn't sitting. He was lying on a towel, and if she didn't know any better, he might've been asleep. His skin was slightly damp, a few beads of sweat running from his temple down his brow, sticking his hazel bangs to his forehead. One side of his face was pressed against the towel, and his eyes were closed, brows relaxed and untroubled.

He seemed completely at ease with himself, just lying there. One hand was on the sand, fingers gently furrowing into the minuscule rocks. As though he were used to burning fields and the sun. His back was exposed to the sun, and it was only slightly tanning; after all, the Field Prince's creamy complexion was hardly considered tan. But in this world of noise and fuss, of movement and loud voices, he alone was quiet. He alone was still.

His chest filled with air, and with a quiet sigh, he rested himself easily against the ground once again.

_Shoot._

Yayoi wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to talk to him – a large part, actually. But he looked very peaceful, very quiet, very childishly sweet, and she didn't want to wake him.

It was remarkable, really, how soft his face was when he was sleeping. Of course, he always carried within him a refined features, but…

He murmured something, rubbing his cheek against the towel before subsiding into a still form again.

Yayoi shifted on her towel, and hunted through the beach bag she'd brought. Boys couldn't seem to understand how girls managed to carry around such things – purses, fanny packs, etc. – and often sniggered at her for it. _/Still,/_ She thought grimly, _/I won't be complaining of sunburn later on./_

She took the sun block and slathered some on her arm. Rubbing it in thoroughly, she rubbed her shoulders as well.

Jun Misugi didn't mind her habit of carrying around beach bags or purses. But then, the Musashi Captain never treated anyone inconsiderately for anything.

It occurred to her that perhaps he had forgotten sun block.

Looking at the prone figure besides her, Yayoi's face went redder. Oh…double-shoot.

She blinked at him, and gingerly touched his shoulder-blade. It was very warm, and slightly pink.

Ah…for crying out loud…..

Fighting her embarrassment, she squirted some of the sun block onto her palm. SPF forty…

With her other hand, she gently shook his shoulder, "…Uhm…..Captain?"

He shifted slightly, but didn't respond. He was sound asleep.

Finally, after another moment's indecision, she put the sun block against his back. It was cool, but he didn't appear to notice. She ran her palm over his back, spreading the sun block. His spine was barely discernable, but his shoulder blades rose slightly when her fingers touched them. Rubbing them very, very gently, Yayoi hoped no one could see her face.

He sighed, almost contentedly. It was a little easier after that.

Then slowly, she began to trace the lines of the muscles she had at times seen from a distance. She stroked one shoulder blade gently - a touch no stronger than the brush of a butterfly's wing she examined the quality of his back. The musculature was delicately built, but oddly strong. His skin was almost unnaturally warm under her hand, and his skin sliding like silk over the steel of his body.

"Your hands are very soft..."

Folding the offending finger back against her palm, she felt the blush on her cheeks increase tenfold as she struggled find something appropriate to say.

"S-sorry," She finally managed to squeak, "I did not know you were still awake."

After a pause, his gentle tone broke through the air again, "…Would you mind moving a little lower?"

Yayoi froze. His face was still again, but then he opened one eye, arching an eyebrow.

"…Uhm…I..." She mumbled, face hot. She continued, after a moment, the stroking, along his broad back. He shifted in response, sighing contentedly yet again.

"…You knew what I was doing the whole time, didn't you?" She asked finally.

He nodded, eyes closed.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

He opened one eye up at her. The light within reflected faint amusement, "It felt good."

"Oh." If it were possible, Yayoi's blush would have deepened further. In her embarrassment, she finished, wiping her hands.

He sat up, bangs mildly disheveled. Rubbing one eye, he asked, "Would you like me to do your back?"

Yayoi felt her face flush again. "Uh…well…okay."

When it came time to leave, the Musashi guys were all red as lobsters, and wincing all the way.

And Yayoi…well, it had just been one of those interesting days.

**The End**


End file.
